Let it Burn
by Magik Bunny Ball
Summary: Charmed cross over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me don't sue.  
Let it burn  
  
"The time has come, one by one I shall take thee, all gone it shall be no one able to help. Nothing can stop him for he is the soul eater of your most horrible nightmare," laughed the storyteller to the young teenagers over the campfire by a lakeside the same lake that a middle aged woman drowned, her name was Patty Halliwell. The mother to three sweet girls. "What can this soul eater do?" asked a boy with golden locks. "Eat your soul stupid," said the strawberry blonde girl as one of their group members's started to tremble as they all looked at her.  
  
"Scared Halliwell!" the boy golden locks asked scaring her even more,' why was it so easy for people to scare me the middle child and not my two sisters who loved ghost stories.'  
  
"Yeah scared of a little ghost story Halliwell!" said another boy this time with an evil grin on his face. 'Why did everyone one call me Halliwell don't they know my name?' she thought to herself as she stood "its."she said as she ran off back to the logged cabin.  
  
"Whats up her ass?" the strawberry blonde asked everybody they shrugged their shoulders. "That everybody was the group loser!" said the boy.  
  
"I'll gets them back just them wait."  
A few years later  
  
"Ms Halliwell" called her boss from behind her. 'There it is again that name but im use to it now.' "Yes sir" she replied as she stopped cutting up some carrot. "Your older sister prue is here!" he said  
  
"Thanks." she replied handing the job she was doing to some one else. As she made her way to the front foray where her sister was she removed her white hat and placed it on the table where prue sat. "What ya doing prue?" she asked. Prue sat there with her business suit on her raven black hair tied back in a tight bun.  
  
"Piper have you seen today's paper?" prue asked handing it to her younger sister. "No but you'll show me right?" Piper asked crossing her arms on her chest. "Yes look piper grams is on the front page." Prue said in tears. It was hard for the three of them losing there grams and finding out that they were witches all at once. "Don't cry prue its been two years since grams died" Piper said smoothing her sister with her voice she was the calm one out of the three sisters, prue the money bringer and Phoebe the free spirited one. "Piper it's about grams read it!" Prue said sounding more and more like grams. Piper sighed, "Ok let me read it." Piper said taking the newspaper off prue.  
Two years ago the Halliwells lost their beloved  
Grandmother, "she wasn't just a grandmother" said the  
  
Youngest Halliwell "she was like a mother to me because  
  
I didn't know my real mother she had died when I was3  
  
Years old." Ever since that day the old Halliwell manor  
  
Is said to be haunted."  
Piper said as she read out loud. "Continue Piper" prue said piper did just that.  
Strange things has been happening at the old Halliwell  
Manor, strange looking lights all different times of the  
  
Day and its been happening ever since Penny Halliwell  
  
Died 2 years ago. The police say they know nothing of the  
  
Kind and say were nuts ...... but were not so keep your  
  
Eyes pilled for anything weird that's happening around  
  
1329 Prescott drive.  
Piper finished then took a breath. "We have to leave piper its to late they'll fine out in time that were you know different." Prue said looking at piper seriously. Pipers shock her head and turned away from her older sister dropping the newspaper to the floor. "No prue I'm not going it means dropping every thing I have here" piper said placing her white hat on her head again. "What do you have here?" prue asked looking at her sighing. "My job, friends, job passed down the family line, a white lighter named chole." Piper said taking a breather. "Sorry piper I've already agreed to take the job placement in sunnydale art gallery." Prue said picking up the paper and putting it in her bag, "what about phoebe with college?" piper asked as she headed back for the kitchen. "Shall finish here this week being her last for the year and start freshly at UC sunnydale with cousin Buffy." Prue answered her. "What about the book of shadows and the magic store I get the herbs in?" piper asked "well work it out bye "prue said leaving piper hanging on what prue was going to do.  
The front door slammed closed behind the youngest Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell skipped though the house towards the kitchen. "Your in a happy mood?" called the family white lighter. "Yep I pass my history test isn't that cool!" phoebe asked helping herself to the juice in the fridge, then sitting down at the table." you pass, who would believe something like that?" the white lighter asked "don't say that chole its not nice" Phoebe replied "low life" Phoebe said under her breath.  
  
"What did you call me?" Chole asked as the door slammed once again letting them all know that Piper was home. Piper was talking on her cell phone to one of her employees from work. "Piper hey" prue said carrying a box into the kitchen along with the book of shadows. "Whats going on" Chole asked looking at the three women. "Were moving" Piper sighed she didn't sound too happy. "Moving you cant do that your needed here as charmed ones" chole said sounding like a mother to some kids "sorry chole but its done" Prue said as she finished packing the book. "Your taking that with you?" Piper asked "yes along with my bag. Piper you can sell the house phoebe your finish college haven't you?" "Yes" "ok then ill go and look for a place then ill ring and let you know?" Prue said sitting at the table with Phoebe.  
  
"Ok but do I really have to prue I love this house why can't one of us stay?" piper said flopping down next to prue. "Piper you know why" "I don't care" Piper said getting up and ran off up stairs in tears "Piper I'm sorry please its to save us the charmed ones if we stay they'll fine out" prue yelled from the kitchen. There was no response from up stairs. "Great one Prue look what you've done" Phoebe said taking off after piper up stairs. "Its for the best" Prue said to herself. "What's for the best Prue?" Chloe asked sitting opposite Prue. "Nothing I'll go my self I better finish packing my things, Piper and Phoebe would need this more then me!" Prue said about the book of shadows. "Yes ill go with you prue they can have another Whitelighter assigned to them." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Don't sue.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

On to the next chapter!

Chapter 2

By Magik Bunny Ball

"What, you can't stay in there!" Phoebe yelled at the bathroom door it was 6 in the morning "Need I a shower too... Piper move it" Phoebe added as the door wasn't open and a reply was shot back "get nicked used the down stairs Phoebe" Piper yelled back. 'Why was she taking it out on me, she's upset at Prue and she's taking it all out on me.' Phoebe thought to herself as she headed down stairs to the other bathroom. 

Somewhere in Sunnydale a blonde stood outside, waiting to go into the Bronze. She wasn't alone; a blonde male stood with her in a black leather duster and black clothes. They were talking to two red heads, one female the other male. 

"Buffy, the line's going down; we can move along," said the redheaded girl, with a sheepish grin on her face. 

"Thanks Will," Buffy replied as they paid to get into the bronze. 

"I'll find us a table," the blonde male said as the girls went off to get the drinks. 

"Coke?" Willow asked her boyfriend with a kiss. 

"Sure sweetie," He replied following the blonde. 

"Boy do I need a break?" Buffy sighed Willow laughed as they paid for their drinks and headed back to the boys. "Yeah you do Buffy, how's your mom is she getting any better?" Willow asked she know it was hard on Buffy with her in the hospital and a 13-year sister to look after she was spending the night at a friends place. 

"No she's dieing I have to take dawn in tomorrow to see her" Buffy said as a single tear run down her cheek. 

"Its ok to cry" Willow said placing her arm around her best friend for comfort. Buffy looked at her then turn to her boyfriend who she sat down next to. "Buffy is everything ok?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "No Spike it's not ok, my mother is dying, dawn hates me and I have a job that doesn't paid me!" Buffy said to them she couldn't take the plan of losing other friend or family member. It was hard enough when they watched Anya, Xander and Giles die less then a few months ago and now Buffy and dawn mother was dying the some way they all died. "Spike don't leave me what ever happens" Buffy told Spike "of course honey I wont leave you" Spike sighed, Oz watched in amazement as the slayer and vampire kissed "do we know what's killing them?" Oz asked brings them back to reality. 

"We don't know" Willow replied as the music become a little louder. 

"Then we have to fine out," Spike said over the music. 

"Lets enjoy the night and remember our friends Alexander Harris, Anya and the faithful watcher Rupert Giles" Oz and Buffy said together as they started to enjoy the night... and what's it got in store for the remaining Scoobies.

Dawn and Elizabeth sat at the back talking about boys. When Elizabeth younger brother come running out the back towards them "what are you talking about lizzy" he asked.

"Nothing marc go inside" Elizabeth said to him "No I don't have to lizzy" marc yelled at her and dawn.

"Get lost marc" Dawn said pushing the 8 year old away "don't push me Dawn" marc cried as he pushed her back.

"Marc get lost or I'll tell mom," Elizabeth said to him  

"Tell mom I don't care" Marc said running back inside. 

"That made him leave" Dawn said as they went to star glazing. 

Prue was heading for the front door when piper stopped her " Prue where are you going?" Piper asked her. "To pick up my girl from her friends place" Prue said grabbing her keys "what's happening with Alirte anyway?" Piper asked her. "She's staying here with you and phoebe is that alright with you?" Prue replied closing the door behind her as she left. "Your moving and leaving your daughter here with her aunts" Piper said to herself as she went to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast.

"Mommy" Alirte said hugging her as she greeted her at the door, "come in prue coffee?" Lana asked as Prue come inside "sure black two sugars thanks Lana" Prue thanked "Alirte have you been a good girl for Lana?" Prue asked the 5 year old "yes mommy can Pattie stay tonight?" Alirte asked her raven hair sat on her shoulders and green eyes full of hope. "Not tonight honey mommy has to pack and aunt Piper is taking you out to the movies remember" Prue told her "but mommy Piper wont mine if Pattie comes" Alirte said playing with her hair. "Please" Pattie said standing next to Alirte. Pattie was a blonde with green eyes. " Ok then go play while Lana and I talk." Prue said as she headed of to the kitchen where Lana was. "What movie are we seeing?" pattie asked, "don't know piper was picking it" Alirte said to pattie. "Can't wait" pattie replied as Lana and Prue talked and got the girls bags packed. "Piper isn't going to be happy with me Lana "Prue said as the girls were seated in the car. "Because her plans has changed yet again; so do you know who's she's seeing?" Lana asked as Prue got into the car "didn't know she had a boyfriend?" Prue replied confused to her friend. 

"I saw her the other day at lunch time with a blonde male he sure was cute" Lana said as she waved good-bye to her daughter Pattie as they left in Prue's car.

Thanks! Please R+R


End file.
